


В саду цвели нарциссы...

by pylinka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, First Time, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Modern Royalty, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omega Verse, Prince Derek Hale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pylinka/pseuds/pylinka
Summary: - Иногда, очень редко, омега выбирает пару, еще не достигнув совершеннолетия. По мере взросления, в большинстве случаев, влечение к избранному в столь раннем возрасте партнеру ослабевает. Но…- Клавдий, меня напрягают слова «очень редко», «в большинстве случаев» и вот это вот «но», – глухо прошептал лорд Стилински.- Меня тоже.- А меня нет! – влез Стайлз.





	В саду цвели нарциссы...

Утро стояло теплое и тихое. Только кое-где изредка обменивались переливчатыми трелями птицы, приветствуя новый день.

Клавдий неспешно помешивал кофе в любимой чашке фамильного сервиза дома Стилински, а за окном, в саду, пышно цвели нарциссы, благоухая терпкой сладостью на все поместье.

В общем, замечательное было утро.

Было бы. Если бы не его единственный сын, сидевший напротив и с отсутствующим видом зеркаливший движения старшего омеги.

Клавдий вздохнул и собрался с мыслями. Скорее даже не с мыслями, а с силами. Противостоять горячо любимому отпрыску всегда было крайне сложно. Если не сказать, невозможно.

Полная его копия. Живой, своенравный, балованный сверх меры всеми без исключения домочадцами (а, да кого он обманывает! В первую очередь балованный им самим!), к тому же, упрямый как осел, но это у него уже со стороны любимого отца-альфы, так что… в общем-то, можно без преувеличения сказать, что их сын – настоящее маленькое бедствие.

Хотя какое уж маленькое, теперь-то?..

Проблема состояла в том, что чета Стилински (да-да, Клавдий не собирался брать всю вину на себя!) слишком поздно заметила, что с их сыном творится что-то странное: ну а Клавдия так совершенно пугающее – в последнее время он даже спать перестал!

А все потому, что…

Стайлз не реагировал на альф.

От слова совсем.

К нему сватались все кому не лень лет с тринадцати, задолго до первого эструса.

Ну еще бы, крестник самого императора, к тому же единственный наследник, красив, умен, образован, здоров и весел, что еще нужно?..

Стайлз принимал подарки, вежливо выслушивал женихов, даже соглашался изредка на прогулку в саду, конечно же, под присмотром, но… Но после неизменно отказывал. И ничуть не раскаивался, смотря на разочарованные лица домашних.

В принципе, он был в своем праве. Принудить омегу (да еще единственного наследника) к браку не мог никто. Ни родители, ни опекуны, ни тем более претендующий на его руку альфа. И Стайлз этим беззастенчиво пользовался.

Сейчас ему исполнилось восемнадцать (практически все омеги его возраста уже были давно и счастливо связаны и имели парочку-другую детей), и Стилински, наконец, решили все-таки хоть чуть-чуть, но надавить.

Вот только Джон, трусливая альфья задница, еще засветло ретировался из дому по каким-то мифическим делам и сия почетная обязанность досталась Клавдию.

Прокляв все на свете, особенно собственного супруга, тот все же собрался, в который раз тяжко вздохнул и приступил к экзекуции.

\- Стайлз, так не может больше продолжаться, – начал Клавдий.  
\- Что именно, папа? – с готовностью отозвался Стайлз, осторожно откладывая чайную ложку на край баснословно дорогого блюдца.  
\- Отец получил на будущую неделю сватовства уже семь карточек, – продолжил младший лорд Стилински, с тревогой пронаблюдав за сохранностью семейного фарфора.

Не то чтобы ему было жалко, но не проходило и недели, чтобы Стайлз чего-нибудь не разбил, а этот сервиз, вообще-то, предназначен ему в приданое! И что прикажете делать, если жених это самое приданое за свою недолгую жизнь уже едва не ополовинил?..

Впрочем, с энтузиазмом Стайлза, приданое ему еще долго не понадобится, взгрустнулось Клавдию.

\- Новенькие? – тем временем лукаво выгнул брови Стайлз. – Если да, то, так уж и быть, я взгляну на них.  
Клавдий снова тяжело вздохнул и, стараясь сохранять ровный, но тяжеловесный тон, произнес:  
\- Дорогой, ты не просто взглянешь на них, а выберешь хотя бы одного, а лучше несколько лучших, и проведешь с каждым больше одного вечера. Я считаю, все беды оттого, что ты просто не даешь им шанса понравиться. Чтобы узнать будущего супруга, недостаточно полчаса пообсуждать погоду и полюбоваться нашими нарциссами!  
\- Мне за глаза хватает и пяти минут, – закатил глаза Стайлз. – У них у всех просто отвратительный запах. Я потому и веду их в сад, там, на свежем воздухе, меня хоть тошнить перестает! И эти липкие взгляды, да они готовы завалить меня прямо на ковер! Впрочем, гравий наших садовых дорожек тоже не кажется им таким уж неприемлемым вариантом… Фу! – поморщился он, как наяву припомнив прошлогоднюю брачную неделю.  
\- Не будь ребенком, Стайлз, это уже не смешно! Конечно, все приглашенные альфы испытывают к тебе и такого рода интерес тоже. Тебе восемнадцать лет, это не должно оскорблять тебя, ты должен хвастаться этим, черт возьми! Да ни к одному омеге в нашем королевстве не сватаются по три раза, а к тебе и в пятый приходят, отвоевывая свой шанс с боем! Сколько еще ты думаешь бегать от Судьбы?  
\- Как будто в пятый раз я могу вдруг передумать и принять руку засранца-Джексона! Я еще в своем уме, папа! Они все мне отвратительны, я на них уже смотреть не могу!  
\- Мне все равно, Стайлз, игры давно закончились. Я не позволю тебе гробить свое здоровье! – сорвавшись, нервно выкрикнул Клавдий. – Еще чуть-чуть без связи с избранным альфой и начнутся серьезные проблемы – ты можешь остаться бесплодным, милый!

Стайлз надулся, но возразить было нечего. У него и в самом деле могут быть проблемы: течки уже сейчас не столь обильные и регулярные, как прежде… Что где-то даже хорошо. Но, блин, его реально тошнит от одной мысли подпустить к себе одного из этих самоуверенных самцов ближе, чем на метр!..

\- В общем, Стайлз, ты сделаешь, как я сказал, – вернув себе хотя бы видимость спокойствия, постановил Клавдий. – Или я запишу тебя к омега-психотерапевту. И лишу интернета. До тех пор, пока ты не покинешь этот дом вместе со своим супругом. Которого выберем тебе мы с отцом. Уже без твоего участия. И ничего нам за это не будет, потому что речь идет о твоем здоровье!  
Встав из-за стола, старший омега медленно приблизился к сыну, мгновение помедлив, привычным жестом взъерошил отросшие волосы на макушке и с нежной грустью вздохнул:  
\- Горе ты мое! Ну вот чем тебе Уиттмор не походит?  
\- Тем, что дышит, – поморщившись, буркнул Стайлз.  
\- А МакКол?  
\- Скотт – мой лучший друг! Почти брат, а не… Короче, фу, папа! Мне же это теперь в кошмарах сниться будет! – возопил омега.  
\- Мартин? – не отставал Клавдий, продолжая гладить сына по голове.  
\- А вот тут уже Лидий скажет фу! – искренне рассмеялся Стайлз. – Ты же помнишь, что было два года назад.  
\- Вы просто давно не виделись. Уверен, что сейчас…  
\- Пап, ну не так уж я и изменился! – смутился Стайлз.  
\- Такое ощущение, что ты давно в зеркало не смотрелся! Да даже я в твоем возрасте и то не был таким ладным! Мне уже заранее жаль твоего избранника – ему придется глаз с тебя не спускать и день, и ночь, ибо количество желающих твоего общества даже после свадьбы вряд ли убавится…  
Стайлз недоверчиво хмыкнул, помолчал, наслаждаясь ласковой родительской ладонью, потом вздохнул и сдался:  
\- Хорошо. Давайте сюда этих ваших семерых, может, хоть одного из них я и смогу вытерпеть больше получаса…

«Дай-то бог!» – перекрестился Клавдий.

Но Бог не дал.

***~~~***~~~***

В приемной доктора Дитона им не встретилось ни единой живой души. Впрочем, как и было оговорено. Стилински только прессы не хватало.

Стайлз безропотно шагнул в кабинет, сразу бесцеремонно усевшись в глубокое кресло прямо напротив смутно знакомого немолодого чернокожего альфы, и стал без интереса разглядывать довольно богатую обстановку.

Шелковые портьеры, в тон бархатной обивке мебели вишневого дерева, пейзажи на стенах вперемешку с какими-то лицензиями и сертификатами – в общем, ничего себе местечко, уютненькое.

\- Милорды Стилински. Молодой господин. Рад встрече, – встав, поприветствовал чету Стилински и Стайлза доктор.  
\- Алан, прости, но не могу сказать того же. Все даже хуже, чем мы думали, – вздохнул Клавдий, а Джон тяжело кивнул, подтверждая слова супруга.  
\- Садитесь, друзья мои, я постараюсь помочь. Какой бы сложной ни представлялась вам сложившаяся ситуация, я уверен, вместе мы найдем выход, – спокойно сел обратно Дитон.  
А Стайлз на последних словах, не выдержав, скептически хмыкнул.

Ну-ну…

Клавдий не стал долго ходить вокруг да около и красочно вывалил на врача сразу все свои страхи. Фактов в рассказе тоже было завались, так что Стайлз даже сам на какое-то время впечалился. Ну, масштабами катастрофы. 

С точки зрения папы, выходило, что Стайлзу жить осталось чуть не два понедельника, а если и больше, то не слишком счастливо: в любом случае швах полный. Пафосно, короче, выходило, хоть сейчас на телеэкраны в качестве омежьего «мыла»!

\- Что ж, основную мысль я уловил. Ситуация и вправду несколько тревожная, но говорить о чем-то непоправимом пока рано, – заключил спустя четверть часа Алан. – Для начала, вам всем стоит успокоиться.  
\- Дитон, да как тут успокоишься, если его в прямом смысле воротит от противоположного пола! – воскликнул Клавдий. – Вот честно, если бы своими глазами не видел, не поверил бы! Он с ними точно связанный омега накануне течки – не кидается, конечно, но и на контакт не идет… ему неуютно, противно. Да его почти трясет!

Стайлз не стал добавлять, что, ко всему прочему, ощущение всякий раз такое, будто он еще и виноват перед кем-то. Ну, в том, что вообще встречается с этими претендентами, вместо того, чтобы раз и навсегда отказать им, сказав, что занят.

Хотя, спрашивается, почему бы это? Если, вообще-то, совершенно свободен.

\- О, а вот это уже интереснее. Какое любопытное сравнение, – тем временем заинтересованно выгнул брови Алан.  
\- Ничего любопытного не вижу, – буркнул Клавдий, с благодарностью взглянув на успокаивающе сжавшего его плечо супруга.  
\- Реакция Стайлза и правда довольно специфична, что лично меня наводит на одну мысль… – загадочно протянул доктор, – могу я поговорить с ним?  
\- Конечно. Стайлз… – строго нахмурившись, повернулся Клавдий к показушно заскучавшему сыну.  
\- Наедине, – уточнил Дитон.  
\- О! – опешил старший омега.  
\- Мы побудем в приемной, – первым встал на ноги Джон и, взяв мужа за руку, повел того к выходу.  
Клавдий шел откровенно нехотя, без конца оборачиваясь на единственного сына.  
\- Попросите Марин приготовить вам кофе.  
\- Непременно, – закрывая за собой дверь, пообещал старший лорд Стилински.  
Стайлз напрягся.  
\- Не надо, Стайлз, – заметив это, мягко улыбнулся Алан, – ты же не против, если я буду обращаться к тебе на «ты»? – Стайлз мотнул головой и врач продолжил: – Тебе нечего опасаться – я не стану копать слишком глубоко, мне хватит и того, чем ты сам решишь сегодня со мной поделиться.  
\- Поверьте, доктор, я могу говорить о чем угодно несколько часов кряду, но, думаю, вам будет не очень-то интересно слушать про историю обрезания альф-евреев.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, что ты рассказал бы об этом весьма и весьма увлекательно. Но ты прав, лучше поведай мне о том, давно ли ты сам замечаешь за собой некоторую холодность к противоположному полу?..  
Стайлз задумался:  
\- Я не, ну, не холоден к ним, они меня раздражают. И, ну да, мне противно их внимание.  
\- Все? Насколько я знаю, ты очень дружен с моим крестником, Скоттом МакКолом.  
\- Вау! Вы крестный Скотти?! – подскочил на кресле Стайлз, начисто пропустив мимо ушей первую часть фразы. – Почему он об этом ни разу не упоминал?  
\- Ох, вот уж не знаю. Хотя, скорее всего, просто не посчитал сей факт стоящим твоего внимания. Или вообще забыл, – предположил Дитон.  
\- Я вот ему все рассказываю, а он!.. – совсем по-детски обиделся Стайлз, забавно надувшись, как хомяк. – А вообще, ну, строго говоря, про моего крестного он тоже знает не с моих слов, так что, наверное, мы квиты, – в итоге решил он.  
Дитон кивнул:  
\- Тут ты прав, в королевстве о тебе не знает разве что только кто-то слепоглухонемой от рождения.  
\- Фу, ужас какой! – театрально закатил глаза Стайлз и искренне рассмеялся: – Док, а вы мне нравитесь.  
\- Взаимно, милорд, – улыбнулся вновь Алан. – Но давай вернемся к нашей проблеме… Итак, когда ты впервые осознал свое, скажем так, особое отношение к свободным и, что немаловажно, претендующим на тебя альфам?  
\- Эм, не знаю, – после недолгого раздумья ответил Стайлз и неуверенно добавил, скорее как вопрос: – Всегда?  
И сам же на него ответил:  
\- Ну точно. Они меня всегда бесили, док. Вот просто все-гда.  
Темные глаза Алана загорелись уже явно оформившейся догадкой:  
\- Стайлз, а воспитывали тебя как? Я имею в виду, примерно до десяти лет ты рос на омега-половине с Клавдием и из альф знал только отца, верно?  
\- Ну да, – недоуменно протянул Стайлз. – А что?  
\- Но ты же не сидел там безвылазно все эти годы, наверняка тебя куда-нибудь вывозили.  
\- Вывозили? Ну… Только в королевский дворец, – припомнил Стайлз. – Вы же знаете, папа очень дружен с императором Таллием. Я тоже очень его люблю и с радостью ездил в гости, играть с Лори и Кори. И… Странно, раньше не придавал этому значения, но я так ясно помню один, хм, забавный случай! Однажды, мне было около пяти, наверное, Таллий с папой пили чай на террасе, разговаривали, смеялись, Лоран как всегда читал, а я лазал с Корнелием в саду. Мне быстро стало скучно и я решил немного поиграть в прятки, убежал и от Кори, и от нянек. И в итоге потерялся в живом лабиринте. Плутал по нему, пока окончательно не выбился из сил. Уселся прямо на землю и заплакал, буквально зарыдал в голос – вроде сам виноват, но в то же время было ужасно обидно, что меня никто не ищет! Я чувствовал себя таким, знаете, брошенным и никому ненужным, что сердце разрывалось. Спустя какое-то время, утомившись, я заснул, а когда проснулся, меня нашел какой-то мальчик. Я почему-то снова заплакал, на что он только фыркнул и, закинув меня на закорки, вынес из лабиринта. Я не вырывался, а он по ходу рассказывал мне что-то смешное и постоянно подкидывал повыше. Мне еще никогда не было так весело. У входа он осторожно поставил меня на землю, улыбнулся и щелкнул по носу, велев больше не теряться и не реветь. Еще и волосы взъерошил! Да как он вообще посмел! И ведь даже не представился! Ну или я забыл… Короче, потом набежали взволнованные омеги и папа очень долго ругался, стискивая меня в объятиях. А я все пытался обернуться на того мальчика, у него были такие красивые глаза… Но он исчез так же внезапно, как и появился…  
\- Достаточно, милорд. Я уже все понял, – прервал его воспоминания Дитон.  
\- Правда?  
\- Совершенная. И да простит меня милорд, но рискну предположить, что ты тоже давно уже в курсе что к чему…

Стайлз хотел было начать возражать, но к чему, в самом деле, теперь отпираться?

\- Скажем так, я догадывался. И меня это до чертиков пугало, – сдался он.  
\- Ты пытался выяснить, кем был тот мальчик? Альфа, ведь так?  
\- Пытался, но все бестолку, – вздохнул Стайлз. – В смысле, там вообще в тот момент никого не должно было быть, не то что альфы. Ну, постороннего.  
\- Хм, а не постороннего? – прищурился Дитон.  
\- По-моему, на омега-половине все, кого не приглашали, являются посторонними, даже беты, разве нет?  
\- Только если не считают, что имеют право появляться на ней априори.  
\- Док, только не говорите мне, что считаете, будто это был кто-то императорской крови… – недоверчиво замотал головой Стайлз. – Потому что если это так, то мне полный пиздец.  
\- Ну почему же? Ты отпрыск одной из знатнейших семей страны, крестник Его Величества, не думаю, что тот будет против…  
\- Э-э-эй, док, вы вообще газеты читаете? У единственного свободного альфы-Хейла на следующей неделе обручение!.. Ну, это если не брать в расчет полуторагодовалых близнецов Лорана.  
\- В самом деле?  
\- Да! И вообще, Дерек ну никак не может быть тем самым! Вот просто не может! Хотя что-то общее у них с тем парнем все же есть, – задумчиво пожевал губу Стайлз. – Этот конкретный Хейл меня тоже ни в грош не ставит…

***~~~***~~~***

Стилински сидели как на иголках битых полчаса, прежде чем их пригласили обратно.  
Клавдий ворвался в кабинет и тут же кинулся к сыну:  
\- Детка, ты ведь понял, что неправ?  
Стайлз устало закатил глаза, скорчил рожицу и принципиально промолчал.  
Супруги снова заняли свои места, и Дитон взял на себя объяснения:  
\- Иногда, очень редко, омега выбирает пару, еще не достигнув совершеннолетия, – осторожно начал он. – По мере взросления, в большинстве случаев, влечение к избранному в столь раннем возрасте партнеру ослабевает. Но…  
\- Клавдий, меня напрягают слова «очень редко», «в большинстве случаев» и вот это вот «но», – глухо прошептал лорд Стилински.  
\- Меня тоже.  
\- А меня нет! Еще бы только выяснить кто он, этот Избранный, – влез Стайлз.  
\- Помолчи! – шикнул на него Клавдий. – Продолжайте, доктор.  
\- Но бывают случаи, когда этого не происходит, и омега на каком-то глубинном уровне не желает расставаться со своим альфой, со своим Истинным альфой. Тем, кто и правда подходит ему больше, чем кто-либо другой. Омега остается верным ему многие годы, даже не осознавая этого. Отпугивая всех претендентов на него примерно теми же механизмами, какие помогают замужним омегам избегать излишнего постороннего внимания. Итак, я почти уверен, что ваш сын относится к тому редкому исключению, что уже давно нашел свою пару. И он сам это прекрасно понимает.  
\- Стайлз! – ахнули Стилински. – Почему ты молчал?!  
\- А я не молчал, я говорил вам, что ваши женихи мне противны, – спокойно указал тот. – Что я скоро в своих комнатах забаррикадируюсь, если вы не прекратите мне их подсовывать. Но вы же взрослые, вы мои родители, вы лучше знаете, что мне нужно.  
\- Но как? Когда?!  
\- Повторяю: важнее, кто он, – закатил глаза Стайлз. – Как и когда – значения не имеет.  
\- Нет уж, сын, я должен знать, где допустил ошибку! – настоял Клавдий.  
\- Пап, ну какая ошибка! Ты ни в чем не виноват. Просто Судьба такая. Короче, я как всегда, – вздохнул омега.  
Клавдий всхлипнул, вцепившись в руку мужа:  
\- Джон, доктор, сделайте что-нибудь! Разорвите эту связь! Она ведь!.. Это же не связь даже, а недоразумение!  
\- Хорошенькое недоразумение, – фыркнул Стайлз. – Ладно, пап, успокойся, мы тут с доком прояснили пару моментов и, в общем, мне срочно надо попасть во дворец. Устроишь мне приглашение?  
\- Что? Стайлз, я ничего не понимаю, зачем тебе во дворец?  
\- Принюхиваться буду, – съязвил Стайлз.  
\- Ты серьезно? Алан? – обратился Клавдий к молчаливо наблюдающему за ними Дитону за более развернутым объяснением.  
\- Милорд уверен, что встретил своего альфу в королевском саду.  
\- О господи! Детка! Да это невозможно! Таллий всегда так рьяно следил за Лораном и Корнелием, что на омега-половину в слуги даже бет не брали!  
\- Милорд подозревает, что его альфа никогда не был слугой, – незло передразнил доктора Стайлз.  
\- Нет? Кто же тогда? – опешил Клавдий.  
\- Ну, учитывая, что мне настолько не везет, что я связал себя по рукам и ногам аж в пятилетнем возрасте, то я просто не мог не выбрать для этого самую безумную кандидатуру, какую только можно представить. Например, наследного принца?..  
\- Принца? Какого еще… Ты что, имеешь в виду Дерека?! – Старший омега, кажется, окончательно перестал что-либо понимать.  
Стайлз закатил глаза:  
\- Ну не Питера же!  
\- Но, но вы же знакомы, Стайлз! Хочешь сказать, что за столько лет вы ничего не поняли? Не почувствовали? Ну бред же!  
\- Мы друг друга терпеть не можем, если тебе интересно. Да и вообще, мы виделись раз в год от силы. А потому за все это время я с ним едва ли дюжиной фраз перебросился, – чуть покривил душой Стайлз.

Или не чуть…

Вообще-то, он скорее конкретно соврал, потому что с Дереком он виделся едва ли не чаще, чем со Скоттом, но кому какое дело?

Если Стайлз до сегодняшнего дня даже сам себе не мог признаться, что именно Дерек Хейл был тем, кто год за годом, снова и снова, заставлял его отказывать многочисленным женихам, в тщетной надежде на одно-единственное предложение.

И если до памятного бала дебютантов, три года назад, он делал это почти бессознательно, то после него все встало на свои места.

***~~~***~~~***

Справедливости ради надо заметить, что Стайлз на это глупейшее мероприятие вообще ехать не хотел. Какой из него дебютант в самом деле! Да его каждая собака знает! Но Клавдию разве объяснишь? Традиция и все тут.

Пришлось ехать.

В приглашении было указано, что бал начнется ровно в шесть, разумеется, после официальной церемонии представления королевской семье, обыкновенно занимавшей от силы полчаса. Но в тот год дебютантов было такое безумное количество, что к моменту начала собственно танцев половина присутствующих едва стояла на ногах. Вяленький, в общем, вышел бал.

Однако ажиотажа вокруг самого Стайлза это обстоятельство ничуть не убавило.

Незаметно улизнуть (от бдительного ока старших, духоты бального зала, завистливых взглядов омег и жадных – альф, всей той гормональной неразберихи, которая творится на подобных сборищах) в знакомый с детства сад стоило Стайлзу всей природной изворотливости.

И тот встретил его с радушием старого друга, бережно укрыл под плотной сенью деревьев, укутал ароматами цветущих роз, надежно замаскировав аромат самого омеги, и наконец, заботливо позволил вытянуть гудящие от усталости ноги.

Стайлз совершенно не изящно буквально повалился на деревянную скамейку в стороне от главной аллеи, устроился поудобнее и, запрокинув голову на спинку, с облегчением уставился в чернильно-черный бархат ночного неба, сплошь усыпанный мерцающей звездной крошкой.

Тишина, спокойствие, теплый ветерок с юга. Было чертовски хорошо.

Если бы не двое разгоряченных напитками альф, в сумерках плохо разглядевших с кем именно решили связаться, должно быть, приняв его за скучающего бету.

Стайлз от возмущения и неожиданности атаки как-то растерялся и упустил шанс закончить все еще до начала.

Нет, ну а что? Личный тренер его и не к такому готовил, но вот, поди ж ты, зазевался, и его уже вовсю лапают потными ручищами, шепча на ухо всякую пошлятину.

От отвращения со Стайлзом вообще стало твориться что-то странное – руки и ноги сделались ватными, горло перехватило и… 

И неизвестно, чем бы все это закончилось, если бы на сцене внезапно не появился еще один персонаж, без особого труда раскидавший неудавшихся насильников чуть не за пределы дворца.

Стайлз пришел в себя на земле, уткнувшись зареванным лицом в чью-то до безобразия приятно пахнущую грудь, скрытую бархатом парадного мундира:  
\- Ну все, ш-ш-ш, все кончилось. Не надо плакать, – прилагающийся голос также был до ужаса приятным, как и колени, на которые он невольно взобрался.  
\- Я не плачу! – из врожденного чувства противоречия возразил Стайлз, шумно шмыгнув заложенным носом.  
\- Правда? Тогда, значит, моя рубашка всегда насквозь пропитана соленой влагой, а я об этом просто забываю.  
\- Значит, забываешь, – кивнул Стайлз и немного отстранился, чтобы встретиться глазами со своим спаси…

Э-э-э, нет, с его…

Его Высочеством, наследным принцем Дереком Хейлом, собственной персоной, будь она не ладна (но она ладна и еще как…).

\- Блядь! – вырвалось у Стайлза.

О чем он вообще думает?!

Дерек между тем хмыкнул и вкрадчиво уточнил:  
\- Я?  
\- Да, ты! Что ты здесь делаешь? – продолжил наезд Стилински. 

Ну а что? Все же в курсе, что лучшая защита – это нападение? Вот он и напал.

\- Очевидно, то же, что и ты, – не поддался Хейл.  
\- Наслаждаешься вечером? – наконец отпрянул от него Стайлз, поднимаясь на ноги и переползая обратно на скамейку.

Стоит заметить, что отпустил его Дерек с явной неохотой, но подсаживаться к нему не стал, оставшись привольно валяться справа на аккуратном газоне.

\- Так, эм, что все-таки привело тебя в сад? – Природное любопытство Стайлза от стресса, по-видимому, ничуть не пострадало.  
Дерек расслабленно хмыкнул и, опершись на локти, задумчиво изрек:  
\- Если я скажу, что меня встревожило твое внезапное исчезновение, ты мне поверишь?  
\- Что? – Стайлз от удивления аж осип.  
\- Что, что… С твоим везением, Стилински, я удивлен, что успел вовремя. Опять. В который раз избавив твою задницу от проблем, которые, очевидно, та притягивает как магнит, – вздохнул Хейл, пристально снизу вверх рассматривая побагровевшего от возмущения Стайлза.

Хотя по его собственным ощущениям казалось, что как раз-таки сверху вниз, как на неразумное, доставляющее кучу проблем дитя.

\- Кто тебе сказал, что я в этом нуждался? – взвился омега, гневно раздувая аккуратные ноздри.  
\- Не нуждался? – приподнял брови в притворном удивлении Дерек.  
\- Я омега, а значит, неприкосновенен! Эти шавки меня бы и пальцем не тронули, знай они, кто я такой! – высокомерно изрек Стайлз.  
\- Пра-а-авда? Ты так в этом уверен? – опасно нахмурился альфа, постепенно начиная выходить из себя.  
\- Уверен, – вякнул Стайлз. И тут же об этом пожалел.  
\- Да плевали они на то, кто ты! Если бы не я, твою неприкосновенность бы прямо тут оприходовали! – рыкнул Хейл. Добавил с сарказмом, будто плетью хлестнув: – Больше пользуйся подавителем, скоро даже трезвые с бетой путать начнут!

Жестоко? Ну так что! Этот чокнутый омега у него уже в печенках сидел со своим самоубийственным своеволием и тягой к приключениям на задницу!

\- Да… да как ты смеешь!.. – зашипел в ответ Стайлз точно какая-нибудь гадюка.

А до Хейла внезапно дошло, что для Стайлза, омеги, единственного обожаемого наследника, выросшего почти в тепличных условиях, то, что сейчас чуть было не произошло, и вправду являлось чем-то из области фантастики. Ночной страшилкой из глубокой древности.

Он в самом деле полагал, что неприкосновенен – еще бы, ведь подобное преступление против омеги до сих пор каралось едва ли не строже убийства.

Не брал в расчет Стайлз только одно – немного протрезвев и осознав, что именно натворили, эти двое могли попросту избавиться от него и не факт, что дело потом когда-нибудь раскрыли. В той среде, с которой познакомил его ушлый Питер, подобная история никого бы не удивила.

Принц поежился от некоторых неприятных воспоминаний, а Стайлз между тем набирал обороты, задыхаясь от переизбытка чувств:  
\- Ты, альфа! Ты не… не смеешь так со мной… разговаривать!

Дерек только глаза закатил.

Да, он альфа, с детства приученный держать контроль, особенно в присутствии омеги, существа по природе своей более эмоционального, и как никто умеет вовремя погасить никому ненужный конфликт. Только вот с ершистым неугомонным Стилински это всегда было отчего-то нелегко. Не так, как с тем же Лораном или Корнелием. Или, не дай Создатель, с папой.

Со Стайлзом почему-то не хотелось спорить, с недавних пор хотелось просто взять и заткнуть этот широкий рот ладонью (а лучше, собственными губами), взвалить на плечо и унести в безопасное место, где потом непременно к чему-нибудь приковать, например, к кровати…

Черт, не будь он Стайлзом, тем самым Стайлзом, который его терпеть не может и не стесняется это показывать, Дерек бы непременно попробовал!..

Но Стайлз им был, и потому в свои пятнадцать, даже будучи официально совершеннолетним омегой, до сих пор шатался по округе, маниакально собирая всевозможные злоключения (а не сидел глубоко беременный во дворце за семью замками).

А жаль.

\- Смею, детка, еще как смею, – фыркнул Дерек, поднимаясь наконец на ноги, чтобы выпрямиться и нависнуть над кипятящимся омегой всей своей внушительной фигурой. Стараясь поскорее выкинуть из головы соблазнительные образы.  
\- В смысле… – предсказуемо стушевался Стайлз, внезапно вспомнив, с кем говорит. – Я, я просто хотел сказать – спасибо и все такое, но…  
\- Но?.. – заинтересовался Дерек.  
\- Господи, ну почему всегда, когда мы встречаемся, я попадаю в подобные неловкие ситуации? – взвыл Стайлз, пристыженно уронив голову на грудь.  
\- Неловкие? – фыркнул принц. – Скорее, опасные. Взять хотя бы тот случай со стеллажом в библиотеке…  
\- Он сам завалился, я к нему даже подойти не успел!  
\- Или тот раз на пруду…  
\- Я умею плавать, у меня просто ногу свело!  
\- Или… – У Дерека было еще мно-о-ого подобных случаев.  
\- Достаточно! – возопил Стайлз, уже ни жив ни мертв от стыда.  
\- Просто признай наконец, что невезучий неумеха, и перестань влипать в неприятности! Когда тебя уже замуж выдадут, господи! – закатил глаза Хейл – Поднимайся давай, отведу тебя к родителям, пока на нас еще что-нибудь не свалилось.  
\- Замуж? Чтобы кто-нибудь вроде тебя все так же помыкал мной, но уже законно?! Ни за что! – нашелся Стайлз, принимая протянутую руку с видом крайне оскорбленной невинности.  
\- Ты серьезно? – как-то глухо переспросил Хейл. – Никогда?  
Стайлз торжественно кивнул:  
\- Хорошее браком не назовут. Так что – к черту!  
\- Ну-у, хм, тогда, по-видимому, возиться с тобой мне и незаконно до скончания времен, – резюмировал Дерек, неожиданно-весело хохотнув.  
\- Ловлю на слове, Хейл.

***~~~***~~~***

Стайлз потом еще долго прокручивал в памяти эти полные двусмысленности фразы, уверяя себя, что Дерек имел в виду только то, что… имел.

Только время показало, что ни черта он там не имел, зато сейчас собирался взять в мужья некоего Пейджа Красикева, с месяц назад появившегося буквально из ниоткуда, и это в то время, пока Стайлз героически отбивался от папы и очередной толпы женихов!

\- …Чтобы забрать у меня то, что с пяти лет мое! – вполголоса взвыл Стилински, нетерпеливо постукивая пальцами по подлокотнику на заднем сидении своего роллс-ройса, ожидая когда их с водителем пропустят на территорию королевского дворца. – Ну я ему устрою!

Кому именно и что, Стайлз пока еще не решил.

Но одно он знал точно – если Дерек за эти годы хоть краешком сознания догадывался об их связи, но тем не менее так ничего и не предпринял, Стайлз его просто-напросто убьет. Воскресит, заставит отчитаться за каждый прожитый ими врозь день, выйдет за него замуж, а потом снова убьет. И будет честно скорбеть. На троне, да. Должен же он хоть что-нибудь со всего этого поиметь?..

В королевской приемной было пусто. На удивление. А может, крестного просто уже предупредили…

И да, его таки предупредили, потому что, как только Стайлз переступил порог, двери в кабинет Таллия распахнулись настежь и сам король встретил его чуть удивленной, но искренней улыбкой:  
\- Мальчик мой, ты даже представить не можешь, как я рад!  
\- Ох, крестный, – Стайлз стремительно пересек приемную и отчаянно вцепился в протянутую навстречу руку.  
\- Что-нибудь случилось? – встревожился омега.  
\- Случилось, – признал Стайлз и безапелляционно потребовал: – Мне нужен Дерек. Срочно.  
\- Дерек? – еще больше удивился Таллий. – Насколько я знаю, рано утром он отправился на охоту.  
\- Один? – с замиранием сердца уточнил Стайлз.  
\- В смысле один? А, ты о Пейдже! Один, конечно, ты же его знаешь: с детства нелюдимый волчонок! – фыркнул монарх. – Он даже с женихом особенно не церемонится. Ну, это лично мое мнение.

Стайлз было вздохнул с облегчением, но тут же вновь занервничал.

Это все, конечно, хорошо. Но каким, прости господи, образом он собирается разыскивать Дерека? Охота – это же не верховая прогулка! Она и на несколько дней затянуться может! А ему что прикажете – забуриться в лес и аукать начать? Или на дерековой лошади GPS установлен?..

Ох, а как здорово было еще на позапрошлой неделе! Никаких тебе альф, никаких Дереков, только он, ноутбук, интернет и распускающиеся за окном нарциссы! Красота!..

\- Он собирался заезжать в охотничий домик? Или в деревню? Хоть куда-то? А телефон, он же взял телефон? – отчаянно продолжил допытываться он.  
\- Возможно, но я не уверен; еще вопрос какой из – у него номеров пять, если не больше, – с сомнением произнес Таллий. – Пойдем в кабинет, я скину тебе те, что знаю. Еще можешь попробовать спросить Питера. Только его, боюсь, отыскать будет еще труднее, чем Дерека, у них с Айзеком годовщина. Я его вообще, кажется, только позавчера и видел. Так что все-таки произошло у вас с Дереком?.. Он что-то натворил? Как-то обидел?

Да как вам сказать, и да, и нет. Если на близорукость в кавычках по поводу своего истинного омеги вообще можно обижаться.

\- Простите, крестный, но я пока не могу вам рассказать, – ушел от ответа Стайлз, с благодарностью проглядывая список номеров. – Я просто сам еще не до конца разобрался.

Ну в самом деле, не будет же он вот так сразу вываливать на несчастного Таллия весь этот бред насчет запечатления в пятилетнем возрасте, больше похожий на какой-то сопливый омежий роман, чем на реальную жизнь!

Вон, папа с отцом до сих пор в себя не пришли от подобных новостей, так это они еще привычные к разного рода пиздецу, а что будет с королем?..

Не, надо его пожалеть.

Это может Стайлз со своим выбором и виноват, что Дерек только недавно хоть кого-то себе нашел, а ведь ему уже двадцать пять. То есть он, конечно, не раскаивается, но каково было крестному из года в год напрасно ждать, что сын наконец приведет в дом омегу?..

Ну, примерно, как папа ждал от него, Стайлза, альфы.

В общем, ну нахрен!

\- Я могу еще чем-то помочь? – предложил Таллий, все это время участливо наблюдая за внутренней борьбой любимого крестника.  
Стайлз вымученно улыбнулся и покачал головой:  
\- Не сейчас, быть может, позже.  
И уже развернулся обратно к дверям, но, помедлив, остановился на пороге и тихо спросил:  
\- Как вы думаете, лучше попытаться и почти наверняка быть высмеянным или даже схлопотать по шее, нежели не попробовать и до конца жизни мучиться, теряясь в догадках?  
Таллий с мгновение помолчал, затем глубоко вздохнул и покачал головой:  
\- Иди уже, пытайся, потом расскажешь, чем дело кончилось. Только не поубивайте друг друга в процессе. А я пока подумаю, каким образом дворцовая стража будет сдерживать журналистов, когда вы вернетесь и придется делать официальное заявление.

И тут Стайлз вдруг, мучительно покраснев, понял, что Таллий, кажется, давно догадался. Если не обо всем, то уж насчет чувств Стайлза точно. И ничего вроде бы – посыпать голову пеплом прямо сейчас точно не собирается.

Может, все еще и обойдется…

\- Обязательно, – выдохнул Стилински.

Осталось только вызвонить Дэнни, пробить номера Дерека, ну и самого Дерека, как и обещал, не прибить.

***~~~***~~~***

\- Ну что с тобой, Камаро? Чего ты-то от меня хочешь? – взмолился Дерек, спешиваясь и беря обычно безотказно подчиняющегося малейшему движению, но сегодня отчего-то ни в какую не желающего слушаться жеребца под уздцы. – В чем дело?  
Конь только презрительно фыркнул и отвернул от хозяина умную морду.  
\- Да. Да, я нервничаю, да, подорвался сам и подорвал тебя ни свет ни заря и без завтрака, да, понятия не имею, куда мы едем, но это не повод поминутно пытаться скинуть меня на землю!  
Вороной всхрапнул, видимо, не согласившись.  
\- Нет, не повод. Я и так, фигурально выражаясь, на обеих лопатках, спасибо Питеру! Вот скажи, с чего эта тема вообще вылезла? Мы с Пейджем подходим друг другу, он согласился стать моим, при чем здесь Истинность? Какой-то гипотетический идеальный омега?  
Камаро, прядая ушами, заинтересованно покосился на Дерека и тот продолжил, бездумно поглаживая животное по шелковой холке:  
\- Что это вообще такое, Истинность? Это просто выбор омегой отца своих детей, того, кто подходит, с кем согласен прожить всю оставшуюся жизнь, подарив себя, сделать счастливым. То есть, наверное, все-таки обоюдный выбор, но именно омега первым дает альфе право на взаимность, соглашаясь принять ухаживания. Ну так Пейдж выбрал. Меня. То есть скоро выберет. И я…  
Жеребец вновь негромко фыркнул и Дерек словно бы очнулся:  
\- А я?..

В голову почему-то сразу полезли воспоминания, яркие, четкие, точно подсвеченные изнутри – чуть загорелая полупрозрачная кожа, сплошь усыпанная созвездиями родинок, с тонкими синими венками, веером разбегающимися под ней подобно живительным ручейкам, разлет крыльев-ключиц, гибкая, сильная шея, без устали поддерживающая горделивую голову, широкий, подвижный рот, пухлые, часто обветренные и искусанные до ярко-малинового губы, темные, пушистые ресницы, и большие, чистые глаза цвета драгоценного янтаря, все еще взирающие на мир с истинно детским любопытством и жизнелюбием.

Глаза, ради благосклонного взгляда которых и жизни не жаль.

\- А я уже выбрал, – тяжело вздохнул Дерек, – только не его.

Стайлз.

Несмышленый Бэмби-Стайлз с шилом в заднице. Его личное проклятие и благословение. Недостижимая мечта. Сокровище, обладать которым Дерек просто-напросто недостоин.

Никогда не был.

\- Очевидно, что он не выбрал бы меня, даже будь я последним альфой на земле, – оправдываясь, произнес Дерек, бессильно утыкаясь лбом в теплую сильную шею любимца.

«Ты даже не спрашивал!» – возмущенно раздалось в голове почему-то голосом Питера.

\- И не спрошу. Уже не спрошу. Да и как ты себе это представляешь? Привет, Стайлз! Ты сказал однажды, что не собираешься замуж примерно никогда, не хочешь выйти за меня?.. А уж про ритуал и речи быть не может! Мне кажется, у меня уже уши в трубочку сложились от тех конструкций, какими он бы меня припечатал! Так что, спасибо, не надо.  
Камаро коротко заржал, тревожно переступив копытами.  
\- Вот видишь, ты тоже это понимаешь, – пожаловался альфа.

Как вдруг…

\- Дерек Хейл, ты даже не представляешь, как искренне я тебя сейчас ненавижу! – послышалось откуда-то сзади до боли знакомым, слегка запыхавшимся голосом.

Подумалось сперва, вот и докатились вы, Ваше Высочество, до галлюцинаций.

Проклятый Питер со своими проклятыми разговорами, из-за которых не спишь полночи!..

Дерек неверяще обернулся, чтобы увидеть, как раскрасневшийся Стайлз в нескольких ярдах позади буквально свалился с незнакомой серой кобылки и, чуть прихрамывая, но грозно выставив вперед указательный палец, решительно двинулся к нему.

\- Стайлз? Что ты здесь?.. – все еще ошарашенно начал было Дерек, но был бесцеремонно перебит.  
\- Я ненавижу тебя, слышишь! – выдохнул Стайлз, остановившись в каких-то жалких паре дюймов, а тем самым пальцем и вовсе уткнувшись в грудь. Куда-то под заполошно бьющимся сердцем.  
\- Да какого дьявола? За что?! – предсказуемо начиная заводиться, рявкнул Хейл, перехватывая чужую ладонь.  
\- За то, что трус и идиот, постоянно шляющийся неизвестно где! – выкрикнул Стайлз, но руку как всегда выдирать не стал.  
\- Так, Стилински! Что за вожжа тебе опять под хвост попала? – мысленно пару раз вдохнув-выдохнув, спросил Дерек.  
\- Твоя свадьба! Вот что за вожжа! И не мне, а тебе! Какого черта, Дерек! Мы же договаривались! – возопил тот.  
\- Что? О чем? – невольно отступил назад принц, подозревая, что, наверное, все же сошел с ума.

Уперся в твердый округлый бок услужливо застывшего на месте Камаро и вдруг резко успокоился.

\- Ну там, до скончания времен и все такое, – неловко потупился Стайлз, резко подрастеряв былой запал.  
Дерек только брови выгнул.  
\- Что, скажешь, не помнишь?  
\- Почему? Помню.  
\- Ну и помни. А я вообще не затем тебя по лесу выискивал!  
\- А зачем? Пока ты только и делаешь, что орешь почем зря. Ты мне так все зверье распугаешь, – хмыкнул Хейл.  
\- О, ты еще и живодер? – вскинулся Стайлз. – Прекра-а-асно!  
\- Можно подумать, ты – нет! Кто подсовывал Кору дохлых лягушек в постель?  
\- Это было-то всего раз, и я ее нечаянно прибил, я только хотел согнать ее с кувшинки!  
\- Пф, да половина того, что ты делаешь, получается случайно.  
\- Это, это к делу не относится! И вообще! Чего ты меня опять отвлек? – обиделся Стилински.  
\- Технически, ты сам себя отвлек.  
\- А-а-а, ладно, с тобой бесполезно спорить! Короче, прежде чем я окончательно упаду даже в собственных глазах, ты… Ты ничего ко мне не чувствуешь? – отчаянно, прямо в лоб спросил Стайлз, не в силах больше юлить и изворачиваться. И препираться тоже.

Эти сутки его чуть не досуха выжали, хватит. Тут уж действительно – пан или пропал.

Дерек же в этот самый момент окончательно уверился, что спятил, и на честном глазу ляпнул (со своими собственными глюками надо быть честным):  
\- Чувствую.  
\- Что? – надавил Стайлз и от страха зажмурился.  
Дерек обреченно признал:  
\- Что отдал бы все на свете за то, чтобы иметь право называть тебя своим.

Стайлз придушенно ахнул, широко распахивая глаза и заливаясь лихорадочным румянцем:  
\- А в мужья берешь другого?  
\- Беру. Потому что ты ведь не пойдешь.  
\- Это еще почему?  
\- Потому что ты ненастоящий, – досадливо вздохнул Дерек. – А это все сон. Ну или бред. Или я умер. Черт, надо было догадаться еще на моменте с Камаро! С чего бы мне вообще начать разговаривать с лошадью?..  
\- Эй, что за чушь ты несешь! Конечно, я настоящий! Дерек, перестань меня пугать! Это не круто! – недоуменно воззрился на него Стайлз, невольно подаваясь вперед, упираясь обеими руками в широкую грудь. – Тебя что, ущипнуть? Хотя нет, постой-ка, у меня тут есть кое-что получше! – полез куда-то за пазуху и извлек на свет ритуальную ленту со следами своей первой крови, выжидательно протянул вперед: – Я выбрал тебя, мой альфа. С этой брачной недели и до скончания времен. Выбрал ли ты меня?

Дерек медленно, словно в трансе, поднял руку и осторожно, самыми кончиками пальцев огладил драгоценный шелк, замер, явно сомневаясь.

Стайлз вздрогнул, когда лента прохладной змеей скользнула по чувствительной коже, чтобы оказаться в чужой ладони.

Да! Да! Да!..

Стайлз едва удержался от того, чтобы заорать от переполняющего его облегчения. Хотелось не только орать, но и прыгать-прыгать-прыгать, точно спятившая белка!

Но вместо всего этого он просто взял и бесстрашно полез целоваться со своим (свои-и-им!!!) альфой.

Камаро на заднем плане в это время одобрительно заржал и внезапно вероломно решил пойти знакомиться с тонконогой стайлзовой кобылкой, предоставив двуногих самим себе.

Дерек от неожиданности покачнулся, но на ногах устоял, в процессе рефлекторно притиснув охнувшего Стайлза к себе, ткнув лицом куда-то в шею. Тот шумно выдохнул (он-то рассчитывал на губы), но, ничуть не расстроившись, широко скользнул прохладным ртом по солоноватой коже, несильно прикусив особо понравившееся местечко, пустив по телу толпы мурашек.

\- Давно мечтал так сделать, – довольно прошептал Стайлз, дыша Дереком, стремясь заполнить им каждую клеточку.  
\- Этого все-таки просто не может быть, – ответно зарылся Дерек в приятно пахнущую лавандой макушку, перебирая в пальцах шелковую ленту.

Знак доверия. И принадлежности.  
Обещание.

\- Может, еще как может. Вот погоди, я сейчас отдохну и так тебя отделаю за трусость, что мало не покажется и со сном уж точно не перепутается, – предупредил Стайлз, ласково потираясь носом о росчерк ключицы в распахнутом вороте.

Пару драгоценных мгновений Дерек позволил себе наслаждаться столь странной реальностью, но, увы, даже после спонтанной помолвки вопросов меньше не стало. В общем-то, их даже прибавилось, и Дерека это категорически не устраивало.

\- Что все это значит, Стайлз?  
\- Что ты был, есть и будешь моим, я тебя забираю. Это если вкратце, – пофигистично пожал плечами омега. Вот уж кого все более чем устраивало.

Черт, да он в жизни не был настолько удовлетворен!

\- Стайлз! – требовательно повторил Дерек.  
Стайлз нехотя отстранился и бесстрашно заглянул в чуть потемневшие оливковые глаза:  
\- Ты реально думал, что я позволю тебе связаться с кем-то, кроме меня?  
Дерек нахмурился:  
\- Я не понимаю, Стайлз! Мы знакомы с детства и все эти годы я буквально из кожи вон лез, чтобы быть ближе к тебе, обратить на себя внимание, хотя бы попытаться понравиться! И ничего! Ни малейшего отклика. Одно шипение! Как будто так и надо! А теперь ты приходишь и!.. И даришь мне ленту! Ты нормальный вообще?!  
\- А ты?! Проверить было не судьба? – не остался в долгу Стайлз. – А что шипел, так я потому и шипел, что тебе вовсе не надо было мне нравиться, чтобы подойти и взять! Я, как выяснилось, и так твой с потрохами! Я выбрал тебя даже не сейчас, а с первого взгляда! Тринадцать лет назад. Вот так взял и выбрал. Тебя! Ведь это ты тот противный мальчишка, что отыскал меня в лабиринте, ведь ты? – снова доверчиво прижался к нему Стайлз. – Я точно знаю, что ты.  
\- Я думал, ты забыл, – медленно выговорил Дерек.  
\- Я и забыл, – повинился Стайлз, – выкинул из головы. Подумал, ты мне привиделся, тебя там быть, вообще-то, не могло! Да мало ли какие у кого детские фантазии! Вот только ты был… В общем, я только вчера соизволил посмотреть правде в глаза. Признать нас. Ну и вот, – развел руками.  
\- Я так понимаю, вчера ты хоть и с опозданием, но узнал о Пейдже? – уточнил Хейл.  
\- Ха, если бы! – фыркнул Стайлз. – Я тебя все эти недели проклинаю, чтоб ты знал! И омегу этого, хоть он ни в чем не виноват! Но это все так, фоном. Просто вчера папа ультимативно затащил меня к специалисту, ну и совместный мозговой штурм дал-таки результат. И раз уж так вышло, что у нас все эти годы хоть и необычная, но связь, отказываться от нее я, уж прости, не собираюсь. И тебе не позволю, – бескомпромиссно решил Стилински.

Дерек, все еще не до конца доверяя происходящему, промолчал. Хотя сказать, на самом деле, мог очень многое.

Взять хотя бы наличие у него и правда ни в чем неповинного почти-жениха, которому и без того в жизни ой как досталось.

Но что-то Дереку подсказывало, что сейчас Стайлз вряд ли оценит напоминание о сопернике. Да и кого он обманывает? Пейдж всегда был лишь бледной тенью единственно желанного. Того, кто так внезапно оказался сейчас в его объятиях и уходить из них никуда не собирался.

Да Дерек бы и не пустил.

\- О чем ты думаешь? – внезапно вопросил Стайлз, игриво пощекотав его за ухом.  
Дерек хмыкнул, ласково приподнял чужой подбородок и заглянул в теплые карие глаза:  
\- О многом. Но в основном о тебе.  
\- А я вот о том, что понятия не имею, что нам теперь делать, – удрученно вздохнул омега. – В смысле, ты принял ленту, это здорово, но… Куда мы денем твоего, хм, Красикева? Не то чтобы мне его так уж жаль, ты ведь мой, просто… просто не представляю, что бы чувствовал на его месте!..

Повисла короткая пауза, во время которой Дерек сначала ошарашенно моргал, а потом безуспешно боролся с приступом идиотски счастливого смеха.

\- Господи! Ты не перестаешь меня удивлять! – покачал головой альфа.  
\- Что? О чем ты? Что я опять такого сказал?! – поспешил набычиться Стайлз.  
\- Ничего, ничего, детка, я просто только что думал о том же и не ожидал услышать от тебя что-то столь не эгоистичное.  
\- Хочешь сказать, я для тебя типичный пустоголовый омега, которому и дела нет до окружающих?  
\- Ну, очевидно, что есть, – солнечно разулыбался Хейл. – Мой добрый, чуткий омега.  
\- Ты невыносим! – подытожил Стайлз и насупился, делая попытку отстраниться. Впрочем, не всерьез.  
Дерек лишь крепче прижал его к себе, шепнув:  
\- Я сам поговорю с Пейджем. Тебе не нужно расплачиваться за мои ошибки.  
Стайлз затих. Поразмыслил и, вновь подняв лицо к Дереку, произнес:  
\- Строго говоря, это наши общие ошибки. Если бы не мое нежелание видеть дальше собственного носа, тебе бы не пришлось искать в другом то, что я не спешил тебе дать.  
\- И что же ты так не хотел мне давать?  
\- Целостность, – выдохнул Стайлз и медленно, почти робко потянулся за новым поцелуем.

Дереку ничего не оставалось, кроме как встретить его на полпути, горячо благодаря за это шебутное наказание Небеса (или Преисподнюю, что вероятнее).

Они целовались. И целовались. И целовались. До тех пор, пока хватало дыхания.

И даже дольше…

Лес миролюбиво шумел вокруг, изредка слышалось негромкое конское ржание, а где-то за десятки миль к югу в саду продолжали безмятежно цвести нарциссы.


End file.
